TBA
by FlamingYingYang
Summary: Joey and Kaiba ponder their feelings about eachother while thinking about the lives that they lead. [Thanks Darkyami7 for the summary]
1. Ever Seen

**A/N:** Another School enduced thing. This time however it started in English, went to Physics, carried into study hall and ended in Algebra. So ya. Anyway As you can see this, as of now, has no title. If, after reading it, you think you have an idea please tell me. I may or may not use it but that doesn't mean i won't appreciate it. Anyway i guess to really get the story you'll have to read but basically the first chapter is from Joey's POV, the second Kaiba's , and the third is from both but its still first. And if you don't get that you will when you read it. So ya enjoy and don't forget to review.

**Ever seen...**

* * *

How many times a week do you see blood? Is it as many times as I do? I bet not. Ya I know is may sound weird but its probably true. See living at home with my dad has its disadvantages. Actually everything's a disadvantage. I'm the one who pays the bills, I get the food, and I'm the one who suffers. Dad may think he does but what he does to me is worse. I'm constantly being pushed around. Yesterday he kicked me in the gut. Coughed up blood but no big. Like I said I see it daily. Most of the time he's chucking the beer bottle that littler the shit whole we live in at me. They'll hit, break skin when they shatter, and draw, what do you know, more blood. I've actually become pretty good at knowing how to set bones, clean and stitch stab wounds, pull glass out of my skin, deal with any kind of burn, and I've even had to deal with a compound fracture. Let me tell you that one sucked. Big time. I've also learned how to do things such as walk with out a limp and put make up on to cover burns. This is why I don't let Serenity come visit. She doesn't need to be put through it. And it's also why I hate Kaiba.

Well actually hate him because I envy him. Pretty weird right? I mean he has it easy. Lots of Money, a nice house, a sibling he sees daily, and he's smart. What I would kill to have brains like that. Did you know the guy can speak 7 different languages? There's Chinese, Japanese, English, Spanish, French, Italian, and German. I can barley learn English let alone all the others. I can't even beat him in a fight. So much for all those years in a gang. This in itself is another form of blood. At least to me it is. See blood usually means that you're hurt and if you're hurt you're in pain. Well envy is a pain and one I live with more than the pain from my old man's beatings.

So, ever seen as much blood as I have? I bet anything the answer is no.

* * *

Keep reading. 


	2. As Much Blood

**A/N:** Remeber this one's from Kaiba's view.

**As Much Blood...**

* * *

Blood: The fluid consisting of plasma, blood cells, and platelets that is circulated by the heart invertebrates carrying oxygen and nutrients to and waste materials away from all body tissues. A vital force; life-blood

Blah that's just a bunch of words. Blood means bleeding, bleeding mean wound, wound means pain. Simple as that. And let me tell you I know pain. And not just physical. Actually I haven't felt physical pain in a long time. Not since I defeated Gozaburo. But there are days when I want that pain more than the kind I have. See physical pain is so much easier to heal than emotional. I know your wondering how the great Seto Kaiba has emotions. Well fuck you. Believe it or not I do have a heart. I just don't wear it on my sleeve like Yugi and his group of friends. I used to but not anymore. I lost that all the day I became a Kaiba.

So, you're wondering how come I haven't gone insane yet. Well that one's easy. It's because of Mokuba and his willingness to help me with anything. But its also my envy of a certain blonde haired, blue eyed mutt. See he has everything I want and don't have minus the sibling. He has parents, friends, and a relaxed life style. Theirs never anyone expecting him to do things he can't. What I would kill to have that. I guess that's one of the reasons I pick fights with him so much. That and he's not afraid to fight back. I'd never tell him that though. He'd laugh in my face and there would be another thing to add to my emotional pains list. And trust me that doesn't need to be any longer.

So, tell me, no that you have read this can you define blood?

* * *

One more. Thanks for sticking with me this far. 


	3. As I Have?

**A/N: **Ok like i said its both Joey and Kaiba's view but its first person.

**D:** I don't own Just like a pill. Pink does.

**As I have**?

* * *

You know what my favorite song is? No of course not. If you did you'd be laughing. I mean what kind of guy listens to Pink. Yes I listen to Pink. And, as you can probably guess, she sang my favorite song, just like a pill. I mean just the chorus speaks volumes about my life.

I can't stay on your life support, there's a 

shortage in the switch, 

I can't stay on your morphine, cuz its making me 

itch 

I said I tried to call the nurse again but shes 

being a little bitch, 

I think I'll get outta here, where I can 

Run just as fast as I can 

To the middle of nowhere 

To the middle of my frustrated fears 

And I swear you're just like a pill 

Instead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me 

ill 

You keep makin' me ill 

Just like my father. Never making things better. Because of him I'm afraid. Ya I know, how can someone like me be afraid? Well I am. I'm afraid that I'll lose my sibling. I'm afraid that someone will find out about the beatings. I'm afraid that someone will find out I envy my worst enemy. And I'm really afraid that someone will find out that the first person I would go to if I needed help would be my worst enemy. . After the shock of things I wouldn't be surprised if people called us gay. And I really don't need that put on my reputation. But it's true. Even though we're different I know we could get along. First we'd have to get over this feud. And that will never happen.

So do you know that under the definition of blood they have kinship? Want to know what it says? It says kinship; related by blood. What. A. Load. Of. Bull. You may not believe it but he and I share a kinship. My arguments with him is what gets me out of be in the morning. They're what keep me going all day. And if that isn't a kinship I don't know what is.

Well do you know what my favorite song is? Thinking about it now, neither do I. But it probably has something to do with us.

* * *

Well what did you think. I know it's a little different but i hope you like it. Infact why don't you tell me what you thought by clicking the little purple button.

Peace out,

Rey


End file.
